


Across Universes

by ml101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.” -- Kiersten White, The Chaos of StarsThe countdown was running and people on board Destiny were finally on the last stretch before heading home. But a discovery during a planetary excursion might change their course, and most certainly have an impact on the future of Dr. Nicholas Rush.
Relationships: Gloria Rush/Nicholas Rush, Nicholas Rush & Camile Wray, Nicholas Rush & Eli Wallace, Nicholas Rush & Everett Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't exactly a direct continuation of the series' last episode which is why there are a bit lenghty paragraphs explaining things that had happened immediately after the crew woke up from stasis.
> 
> This story will mostly revolve around Rush (and the character close to Rush). Rush, for most people, might seem OOC but I always felt like there was more to Rush than meets the eye -- this particularly was reinforced during the episode "Human".

Chapter 1

  


It’s been quite the journey and yet there it was -- the countdown until they were finally back in range to dialing Earth without the need of power strong enough to destroy a planet, let alone a universe.

  


It’s been 6 years since they had evacuated Icarus and found themselves stranded on Destiny. 2 years of trying to find a way to survive on the ship, 3 years of being in statis, 1 year of finally managing to figure out what was hidden in Destiny’s vast stronghold.

  


Just roughly another year to go and they would finally be back on Earth.

  


Rush turned what they had all agreed upon as the captain’s chair on the bridge to look at the countdown timer he and Eli had set up. It was shown at the control interface room, the gate room and the mess.

  


Many people on the ship still think that Rush was against the idea of them heading home but most of the Science Team and some military personnel knew better. Rush had of course gotten his answers -- there was nothing left but to do but to head home and hopefully the things they’ve discovered on their journey, particularly in Destiny’s medical database, would make a difference.

  


“Dr. Rush.”

  


Speaking off.

  


Rush reached for his radio. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

  


“Looks like I found another database--this time regarding Orthopedics.” There was a pause and Rush could just hear the smile on TJ’s face. “Well, I’m guessing orthopedics but there are diagrams of bones so I’m 90% sure it’s ortho. Could you come to the Infirmary?”

  


“Which one?” asked Rush as he rose from the chair and nodded to Brody to take his place. His time on the bridge was just about to conclude anyways.

  


“Central. You’ll be happy to hear that Eli has managed to transmit the databases from here to Infirmary One.” continued TJ over the radio as Rush made his way to the previously uninhabited parts of Destiny.

  


“I still don’t understand why you prefer to operate in Infirmary One when you have better equipment and larger space in Central,” said Rush as he walked through the hallways of the ship.

  


It had been a migraine for most people, him especially, when they had woken up from stasis and for some reason -- had more knowledge about Destiny that they initially had going into stasis. The knowledge was distributed by expertise. Scott and Greer having more knowledge of the maneuvers the ship and the shuttles could do while Becker was given the knowledge and whereabouts of Destiny’s fully functioning kitchen. Most of the military personnel having been given the knowledge of Destiny’s weapons system. Camille was given information on the many living spaces and other rooms that could help the inhabitants aboard live in outer space.

  


Rush had battled a migraine that lasted for a week. Destiny seemed to have decided that he could take every bit of information that was distributed to the crew. 

  


He woke and found himself in a bigger and more equipped Infirmary which TJ later described as Destiny’s main Infirmary. She later showed him Destiny’s medical databases -- that she wanted to further study, with his help seeing as she wasn’t as fluent with Ancient as he was.

  


“Because,” began TJ with a sigh. This argument has been repeated numerous times. “Infirmary One is still the closest to the gate and mess. Besides, most people have not relocated even though we’ve gotten full access to the ship.”

  


“Not everyone,” Rush heard Eli say as the scientist finally arrived at Destiny's Central Infirmary (or what they have been calling it). “You should really move, TJ. There are more rooms that have their own living room and bathroom. Not to mention some of them are like four times bigger than the rooms we initially occupied when we first arrive on Destiny.”

  


“I’m fine where I am,” replied TJ with a shrug. “The only reason why you moved is because you wanted to watch the Kino manufacturing machine.”

  


“I’m telling you -- it’s like a real life ‘How It’s Made’ from the Discovery Channel!” said Eli with the same amount of enthusiasm since a year ago when they had first discovered the different parts of the ship. The young man motioned towards Rush. “Rush moved. He's closer to the garden dome.”

  


“Because there’s an elevator from my new quarters to the dome and to the bridge,” replied Rush as he went straight to TJ’s open console.

  


“It has nothing to do with the fact that your new quarters take up an entire hall in which you’ve moved your math corridor.” said Eli with a raised eyebrow. “It even has its own shower. Honestly it’s like a professor’s office that’s also a living quarters.”

  


Rush had to smile because it did look like an office at the front but upon opening the back door revealed a flat with a small sitting space, desk and there was another door that led to its own bathroom.

  


“There’s also the fact that it’s closer to the manufacturing hubs,” pointed out Rush as he looked over what TJ had found.

  


“Speaking of manufacturing,” began Eli. “I’m going to need material from the lower storages again.”

  


TJ made a face and gave Eli an apologetic look. “That won’t do with the Colonel.”

  


“What did you break this time?” asked Ruh without looking up. “Actually,” he stopped and turned to fix Eli with his most serious look but not a glare he reserved when he was pissed. “Why are you here and not in the control interface room?”

  


Eli raised his bandaged hand with a sheepish look on his face as TJ took pity on him and explained. “He dismantled a broken kino and used the outer casing as a ball.”

  


“Eli…” Rush said with a long sigh. Eli may have been a genius when it came to fixing the ship among other things but when his excitement got a better of him--

  


“I thought it could be another activity for us to do,” defended Eli. “You know...boost morale. I mean not that I’m grateful for the hockey sticks and puck you made, Dr. Rush. But I do miss just throwing and catching a baseball.”

  


“A Kino casing is not the same as a baseball,” said TJ. “Get a bag, fill it with sand and tie it. That would have been a better option rather than a metal sphere that sliced your palm open.”

  


“What would the material be for then?” asked Rush, his focus still on TJ’s console.

  


“I was thinking that there might be an option to make another Kino,” said Eli. “From the broken one I dismantled, just a few pieces of metal and maybe some of the power conduits --”

  


“The Colonel will most definitely not sign off on that,” said TJ. “Besides, we’re trying to limit our stops now to gather food.”

  


“Occasional stops for other materials,” corrected Eli. “That’s how we plotted our course anyways.”

  


“Back to the database,” said Rush, turning his chair to face the other two. “You were right, Lieutenant. It is ortho. Looks like they already had an idea for prosthetics -- either by metal or other sturdier materials. They outlined the pros and cons of sturdier materials versus lightweight ones.

  


“Do they have a machine on board?” asked TJ, looking at the console.

  


“Based on the data, yes,” replied Rush. “It’s within the manufacturing level.”

  


“It’s been ironic that we’re getting all that we can from Destiny when we’re just about to leave.” remarked Eli with a sigh.

  


“We still have a year to go,” pointed out TJ. “And we’ve outsmarted the aliens every time they turn up.” She turned to Eli once again. “Now, Eli--the reason why I wanted to tend to your hand here is because I need to check if any of the bones were broken.” She pointed to a machine. “Stand on the scanner.”

  


Eli sighed and stood as Rush went over to the machine and powered it up.Upon waking from stasis, TJ had immediately explored and tested the medical tools in the Central Infirmary. There was a scanner in the middle of the room that served as an all-in-one medical tool. What has now been dubbed the Scanner, it scans a person and shows bones, muscle, tissues, organs, heart rate -- you name it, it shows it.

  


“Definitely one of the new things I’m glad we discovered,” said TJ just as rings laying horizontally passed over Eli twice and once done, a red image of what appeared to be a human being appeared by Eli’s side.

  


“No broken bones from the scan,” said Rush as TJ went over to the console. Rush pushed a button and the image turned to that of a skeleton. 

  


“Does indicate that you’ve put on a little weight since your last scan,” said TJ with a smile.

  


“Seriously?” asked Eli, stepping off the machine to go over the console. “Great and my Vitamin D deficiency hasn’t improved.” He groaned. “You're going to recommend me for planet explorations again--why isn’t there a room on Destiny that could replicate sunlight.”

  


TJ and Rush watched him go amused as Eli continued to ramble on about the other parts of Destiny they have yet to fully maximize. “Any news on the trials?”

  


“Camille was supposed to meet with some of the doctors during one of her briefings today,” replied TJ with a smile. “Hopefully what we found on the database with regards to cancer will help everyone back on Earth in the long run.”

  


“Hopefully,” replied Rush, turning back to the database. “There had been a time that upon hearing a cancer diagnosis--felt like a death sentence.”

  


“The things we’ve discovered aboard this ship,” began TJ. “The database and all the medical technologies -- will most definitely change that.”

  


“Better late than never I guess,” whispered Rush as he stood and gave TJ a nod.The medic watched him go sadly, not knowing what else to say.

  


xXx

  


Camille had gone to the Bridge, the Control Interface Room but there was no sign of Rush. She even went to Infirmary One -- but seemed as though no one had seen Rush since his shift on the bridge ended. 

  


She made a gamble and went to the garden dome and was surprised that she was right. Rush was standing in the middle of the dome, looking up towards the stars.

  


She sighed before heading his way. It didn’t miss her attention what date it was. All the more reason why she was looking forward to telling Rush the news. “Dr. Rush?”

  


Rush turned towards her direction. “Camille. How was your day?”

  


“Busy,” replied Camille with a small smile. “Everyone wants to arrange some sort of welcome home parade -- I don’t think it’s necessary but apparently with recent medical discoveries, people are branding us as heroes.”

  


Rush was a hard person to read but there were a few signs when his interest was peaked and Camille knew from reading his gaze that the scientist hung on to her every word. “The trials are proceeding with positive results.”

  


Rush breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you -- I know I’ve said it before. But setting that up and all the other work you’ve been--”

  


“Discovering things out here and reporting them back to Earth was always what we had planned as our mission on board,” said Camille with a smile. “Which brings me back to a proposal that some of the people back home would like to have your approval.”

  


“My approval?” asked Rush in confusion.

  


“They were thinking of opening a cancer center -- using the things we’ve discovered aboard Destiny.” She paused and eyed him, not knowing how he would react to the proposal. “They were thinking of naming it the Gloria Rush Center for Cancer Studies.”

  


Rush eyes’ widened and he was left speechless.

  


“You don’t have to give an answer now or anytime in the future,” said Camille, quickly, seeing his expression. “They just wanted me to tell you that it was a an option for the name.”

  


Rush nodded and bowed his head. Knowing that she wouldn’t get anymore conversation with him, Camille excused herself and headed for the door.

  


“Camille…”

  


She stopped and turned to see him already looking up towards the stars once more. “Thank you.”

  


Camille smiled sadly. “You’re welcome, Nicholas.”

  


xXx

  


Young was going over some of the reports he had piled up on his desk when the door to his office/quarters opened to admit Camille.

  


He frowned and dropped the pen and leaned back on his chair. Not that he wasn’t happy to see Camille but they had just returned from a stressful day of briefings from Earth, surely there wasn’t a problem already from the short period they have been back on board.

  


“Maybe I shouldn’t have told Rush about the center.”

  


Young sighed and leaned forward towards his desk, clasping his hands together and placed them on top of the desk. “He had every right to know, Camille.”

  


“Yes, but I should have known it wouldn’t be a welcome decision especially today when it was Gloria Rush’s birthday,” said Camille, pacing. “Besides, it had only been a suggestion. Pretty sure they’re going to name it something else by the time we’re back home.”

  


“SGC said they had hoped to open all research centers that came forth from our discoveries on Destiny once we were all safely home,” said Young. “I’m pretty certain they won’t go back on their word just for any publicity stunt.”

  


Camille sighed and finally stopped to lean back on Young’s couch. “You've been to see him?”

  


“Thought I’d give him a break,” replied Young with a shrug. “We’ve haven’t had any arguments since the discovery of the medical databases--”

  


“When he finally told us what he was searching for, you mean,” said Camille, giving him a critical eye. “It’s hard to stay suspicious of the man after that day.”

  


“Can’t forget the look on his face, too,” replied Young. “You have to admit, his demeanor has certainly changed since then.”

  


“But he acts as though there’s nothing left for him,” replied Camille with worry. “I get that he’s still working for us to get home -- but once we’re back on Earth. What will happen then?”

  


“You think he’s just going to disappear like that?” asked Young, snapping his fingers.

  


“You heard him before,” countered Camille. “His life’s work was to reach Destiny -- we didn’t understand him at first but now we do. And he has fulfilled his work, his promise.” She paused and eyed Young. “If you were in his shoes, your mission finally fulfilled -- what happens next?”

  


“Wait for the next mission,” replied Young without missing a beat.

  


“What if there is no next mission?” asked Camille, walking over to stand right in front of his desk. “Better question, what if there was nothing else to fight for? To return to?”

  


“Camille--”

  


“Rush kept working so he could fulfill his promise to her,” continued Camille without missing a beat. “He’s done that. What’s left?”

  


Young sighed and met Camille’s eye. “I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ Some people live their whole lives and never find what we had. Don't let what happened to me change you this way. It's nobody's fault. _

Rush jerked awake and felt his heart beating out of his chest. He sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. He sat up on his bed and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping both his arms around his legs as he felt the tears stream down his face.

The simulation he had experienced while sitting at the chair during their first year on Destiny was always on the forefront of his mind. His memories of that particular moment would always come up whenever his thoughts would go back to Gloria...and they have been doing so frequently since the discovery of the medical database that the Ancients had on cancer.

The simulation, no matter how long ago it was, still had an effect on him. For some reason, he still couldn’t understand why Destiny had made him relive that moment in particular -- why it said that he himself had chosen that memory. In a way, Destiny was right. That memory was one he’d rather forget.

Because Gloria had not been conscious during her final moments. He begged her to open her eyes, to smile -- he was talking nonstop, trying to get any form of reaction. But there was nothing. He just sat there and held her hand -- hoping, praying for any sort of miracle to happen. That Gloria could somehow survive the night...but that was futile.

Gloria Rush had fallen into a coma a week before she died. Looking back at their final moments together, Rush could see that Gloria must have felt her time was coming to an end as she kept teasing that he better not replace her with someone more beautiful.

_ “Maybe you could replace me with a man?” offered Gloria as they ate dinner that last night before Rush made a frantic call for an ambulance later in the evening. _

_ “Glo that is not happening,” replied Rush with only a hint of amusement. “Besides, why would I replace you when you’re going to be here and--” _

_ “Nick--” _

_ “Someone has to be an optimist for both of us,” cut off Rush with a forced smile. _

_ “Wasn’t you who always said that it’s better to be prepared?” asked Gloria with a raised eyebrow as she took his hand in both of hers. “Just promise me, one thing ok?” _

_ “Gloria…” _

_ “Please?” said Gloria with a look that always made Rush agree to anything. “Don't let what happens to me change you. It's nobody's fault, most especially not yours.” _

_ “Gloria…” began Rush as he moved forward and enveloped her in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. “I won’t--I can’t lose you.” _

_ “Life isn’t full of certainties and you know that more than anyone, Nicholas Rush,” said Gloria with a teary smile as she broke their hug. “Maybe, except for one thing. The only thing that is certain in any universe--I know how much you love me.” _

Rush couldn’t suppress the sob that escaped from his throat as his consciousness lost its battle to memories he’d rather forget.

Because it was easier to forget about the love that he and Gloria shared than to remember all those precious moments only to be punched in the gut with the overwhelming sense of loss and heartbreak that came after.

* * *

Young found him in the Observation Deck that early morning. By their planned route, Destiny had a long stop in the next system to refuel -- and there was a planet that hopefully was full of food, water and other raw materials that could maybe sustain them for a few months.

“Becker said you didn’t eat,” said Young, tossing him a fruit that most people had seen the scientist eat. “Don’t make me sic TJ on you.”

Rush took the fruit and studied it for a moment, before taking a small bite and placing it by his side. He didn’t turn to acknowledge Young but the other man was used to the scientist by this time and sat down beside him.

“Look Rush--”

“I already told Camille,” said Rush, his focus still on outer space in front of them. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re fine then tell me what you plan on doing when we’re back on Earth,” said Young with a raised eyebrow.

Rush sighed and finally turned to meet his eye. “Why would that be any of your business?”

“Because like it or not we’re your friends.”

“Pretty much doubt that,” came the reply which Young rolled his eyes. When it was clear that Rush wasn’t going to say more Young sighed.

“Look,” began Young. “Whatever happens, everyone aboard this ship has built some sort of --”

“Colonel, please just--”

“What I’m trying to say is you don’t have to be alone once we’re back,” said Young, finally finding the words he wanted to say. He risked turning to meet the other’s man eye. “I’m serious about that Rush.”

“I’m used to being alone, Colonel.”

“No, you were used to focusing on a goal and pushed people away.” corrected Young. “Now you’ve accomplished that -- what’s next?”

Rush knew that was coming. It had been obvious that ever since the discovery of Destiny’s vast medical database and his confession that Young and Camille were worried about him -- as was the rest of the Science Team and the military personnel who had been there during his little display of emotion.

“There’s always an unsolvable problem in SGC,” began Rush. “Something will most definitely turn up and Jackson would show up at my doorstep.” He paused and turned back to looking at the view of the Observation Deck. “I understand your recent concern over my well being Colonel, but I’m fine. There’s always something that needs solving and I’m too proud and smart to even think about going down the round you and Camille are worried I’m already undertaking.”

“You can’t really blame us,” said Young, trying to make light of the situation.

“Would you rather I revert to being an annoying prick and as you’ve always mentioned in my hearing, ‘a lot of work’?” challenged Rush with a smile. 

Young laughed and shook his head. “We’re just not used to...well you know.”

“I’m not used to it myself,” replied Rush with a shrug. “Spur of the moment, if you will. The timing that it was close to her birthday was -- let’s just say I’ll be back to being a lot of work in a couple of days. The sense of melancholy is just a little too overwhelming.”

“You don’t have to, you know?” asked Young with a glint in his eye. “We’ll get used to the actual human being that is Nicholas Rush, now that you’ve finally brought down the walls.”

“I don’t think--”

“It’s okay to be vulnerable, Rush,” said Young. “Nobody on this ship will think of you less.” He stood and turned to leave. “It’s ok to actually admit that you need other people.”

Rush waited until Young’s footsteps were out of his hearing before he stood and leaned on the railing of the Observation Deck. “What I need Colonel, is for her to still be alive…”

* * *

“Great, a forest,” remarked Eli as they all watched the Kino feed from the planet. “At least it’s not raining.” He studied the data on the console. “Good temperature, Oxygen level is higher compared to Earth’s but I think we’ll be ok.”

Destiny had finally arrived in the solar system Eli and Rush had plotted along their course for home. By their estimate, it was going to be a long stop for supplies, seeing as Destiny was going to refuel not just its usual capacity.

“Good chance of a body of water nearby,” added TJ. “How long can we gather supplies?”

“Destiny’s refueling for about 16 hours,” said Rush. “Since the added power reserves will be filled up as well. I’d say 12 hours to be on the safe side.”

Young turned to the gathered people in the gate room. “Alright, you have your assignments -- gather as much as you can and return to the gate by pairs. If you think you are good enough to gather more, deposit what you have and grab another container.” He surveyed everyone’s faces. “This might be our last stop for a while so we have to make the most of it.”

As the gathered teams moved to the planet, Young turned to the rest of his men. “Let’s make sure we have waiting crates, bags and whatever supplies they may need.” The soldiers nodded and proceeded to take Kino sleds with crates to the planet while others went back to the storage of the ship to get a few more.

“Colonel.” Young eyed his radio in concern, surely there wouldn’t be trouble as soon as this.

“Yes, Lt. Scott?”

“Greer and I think we could gather some of the wood and branches that have fallen from the trees,” began Scott with a little excitement and nervousness. “Would Dr. Rush be up to another round of woodcarving?”

Young rolled his eyes as he turned to the scientist who was already looking amused. 

“Gather as much as you can, Lieutenant.” replied Rush. “Who knows what else we might need in the long run.”

“Copy that.”

“He sounded way too excited,” remarked Eli with a smile. Then he turned to his Kino remote and exclaimed. “There’s a herd of something--look!”

Eli ran up to Young and Rush and showed them what the Kino was recording. “That might be--”

“Lt. Scott, we have visuals of animals that look like the ones we’ve captured before,” began Young over his radio. “Gather some men for a hunting party.”

“On our way, sir.”

“Looks like our luck with planets is finally changing,” said Young as Rush studied his console.

“Just remember to ask everyone to shower, check for parasites and whatever else we can think off before jumping back to FTL,” remarked Eli as the other two glared at them. “What? Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Way to be optimistic of the entire trip, Eli,” said Rush. “Just be glad that this planet seems to have everything we need.”

Rush didn’t know how true his words were.

* * *

With food, water, soil and wood having been collected in full, TJ had asked if she could gather some more of the plants she had seen. They all looked promising for medicinal purposes and it couldn’t really hurt to gather more samples.

Young had agreed and so with three hours left on their 12 hour time limit, TJ and her team had once again ventured into the planet. An ordinary day on the planet seemed longer than what they had on Earth - which was not unusual with all the other planets they’ve visited during their time on Destiny.

“I sure hope Becker is up to cooking something for dinner,” said Chloe as she, TJ and Lisa walked towards the place TJ had seen the plants she wanted to take back to Destiny.

“He’s pretty tired from the hunt, but said he was tempted to eat something besides vegetables and fruit,” replied Scott who trailed back with Greer.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a full stock of everything since the day we arrived on Destiny,” began Lisa. “Not to mention the full harvest we got from the Garden Dome recently.”

“It’s great that we actually have a freezer and bigger storage space for them,” added Greer. “One of the reasons why we couldn’t gather a lot back then is because they’ll just go bad.”

“And that water purifier they’ve discovered in the lower part of the ship is a real bonus too,” said Scott. “Heard from Eli and Brody that there was some type of scanner they think could detect the chemical properties of the things we discovered from the plant-- they just couldn’t understand how it works just yet.”

“Better than having Greer just eat things once he gets his hands on them,” said Lisa with a look that had Greer smiling sheepishly. “You do know your luck just might run out when you taste something we don’t yet if it’s poisonous.”

They arrived at the bushes of plants that TJ wanted to gather and proceeded with the task at hand. Granted, the earlier team had gathered plenty already but she wanted more diversity and proceeded to get and catalog everything that she could.

She called for Chloe and Greer to accompany her deeper into the forest while Lisa said she could finish up there and follow with Scott.

“This seems like a great planet,” said Chloe as she looked around the forest. “Though it makes me wonder if it’s a real one or a planet created by sme advance race--”

“There’s a Stargate on it so hopefully it’s a real actual planet and not created,” assured TJ with a small smile. Just makes her think how much they’ve all experienced since arriving on Destiny. She looked around and realized that the planet was a natural wonder -- she thought back to Earth and realized that maybe a forest like the one they were currently standing on was not existent already back home.

A pity if one thinks about it -- but even though Earth was still home and it was a place she was anxious to return to.

She turned to gather plant samples once more when she heard Greer raise his gun from her side. She quickly turned to face him but Greer was focused on something he could see far ahead.

“You two stay here,” ordered Greer as he moved forward.

“Not a chance sergeant,” said TJ who already had her gun in her hands. “Chloe stay behind me.” She moved closer to Greer. “What did you see?”

“More like heard,” replied Greer. “A rustle of leaves. Might be an animal or something else.”

They proceeded with caution as Greer continued to move forward but after a few more steps all three of them stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

It was a makeshift camp. There was a blanket of some sort tied to a couple of trees to act like a roof. There was charred wood on the ground, arranged in what could only be deduced as campfire -- and there was a bag on the side with what looked like clothes and a water bottle.

“Scott,” whispered TJ to her radio. “We might have a problem.”

“What’s going on?” asked Scott, using the same low tone as TJ had used.

“There’s a camp here,” replied Greer. He nodded to TJ as he dropped his gun and went to study the charred wood. “Firewood isn’t hot but was used recently.”

They heard a rustle of leaves once more towards the back of the makeshift roof. TJ and Greer exchanged a nod before moving forward once more. Chloe, airing on the side of caution, grabbed a piece of fallen branch she could use as a weapon. TJ and Greer nodded and they all moved forward once more. Greer took a handful of the blanket and pulled it down.

Both raised their guns but immediately stopped--

“That’s--” breathed Chloe in surprise as she dropped the branch and immediately walked over to the--

“No Chloe, wait,” said TJ, grabbing hold of the younger woman. She turned to her radio. “Scott, you and Lisa walk East a couple of meters. You’ll spot us.”

“Copy that.”

“You think Lisa will recognize her?” asked Greer, eyeing the person on the forest floor.

“Identify,” replied TJ much to both Chloe and Greer’s surprise. “Because I already recognize who this person is and by Chloe’s reaction, she does too.”

“You two know her?” asked Greer as she turned from the two women standing by her side to the one laying on the ground in what appeared to be a restless slumber.

They heard movement from behind them and soon enough Scott appeared with Lisa. Both looked nervous but they also stopped in their tracks upon seeing the woman on the ground.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Lisa and she immediately knelt by the woman’s side. She hesitantly touched the woman’s arm and Lisa’s eyes widened once more. “She’s real--she’s actually alive.”

“Who is she?” asked Greer, turning to TJ and Chloe.

TJ quickly knelt down on the other side of the unconscious woman to check her for injuries. “Her name’s Gloria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the twist is out there. I'll be adding Gloria in the character tags once I post the next chapter. :) But for now -- enjoy the cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ “Her name’s Gloria.” _

Both Scott and Greer tensed at the name. “Gloria, as in--”

“Gloria Rush.” continued Chloe. “Rush’s wife.”

“But she died--”

“She died of cancer roughly 8 years ago.” said TJ.

“Then how--”

TJ didn’t give an answer to that she turned to face Gloria. She didn’t look injured but there was no question what they were supposed to do now. She looked at Scott who shrugged and then sighed.

“Chloe and I will get the sled from the gate.”

“Don’t you think we should give a head’s up to…” began Lisa, turning to look at TJ and Chloe for support. “He has a right to know.”

“I wouldn’t want to get his hopes up,” replied TJ. “This might look like Gloria Rush but we don’t know if it’s really her.”

“One way to find out,” said Chloe, motioning with her head towards the bag a few steps behind them. She turned and rummaged through the backpack that was very familiar to what they used on Destiny whenever they were heading to a planet. Soon enough, underneath the clothes there was an old folded picture. Chloe unfolded it and sighed as she stood and handed the picture to TJ.

There was really no question then as Rush’s smile met her eyes. She handed the picture back to Chloe.

“Let’s just get her to the gate and decide what to do from there.”

* * *

“What’s taking them so long?” asked Eli as they studied the gate. TJ’s team said they would only be gone for an hour -- they had passed that already and no word had come from TJ, Scott or Greer.

Young was beginning to worry himself and was just about to radio them when Scott’s voice rang through. “Colonel, I think you’d better come over.”

“What is it, lieutenant?”

“Not really something I can explain, sir,” came the vague reply and Young exchanged a look with Rush and Eli.

“Lt. James and Cpl. Barnes please proceed to the gateroom to stand guard,” said Young as Rush began to voice a protest. “For my own peace of mind, Rush.”

“Copy that sir, on our way,” said James as Young turned to grab his gun and a bag filled with supplies.

As soon as James and Barnes arrived, Young turned to Rush. “If things go south, you close that gate.”

“Colonel, I don’t think--”

“For the sake of the crew,” said Young with finality as he and Rush exchanged a look. Rush sighed and nodded amidst Eli’s protest. With one last nod to Rush, Young walked through the gate.

* * *

Young froze as soon as he saw the sled. He immediately turned to TJ.

“We found a camp deep in the forest and there she was,” explained TJ. “She had a few belongings but no other sign there were other people with her.”

“But is she…” Young didn’t know how to finish that particular sentence. Was she what exactly? Real? Alive? Human? 

TJ handed him a folded picture and Young couldn’t contain the sharp intake of breath as he saw a younger looking Rush smiling up at him.

“He has that photo in his wallet,” said Chloe from behind TJ. “He still has it. I found this one in her bag.”

Young handed the photo back and turned to the unconscious woman. She studied Gloria Rush’s face for a moment but there was no question from her appearance. But another surprising thing was what she was wearing. “Those look like the fatigues we’ve been loaning everyone when they visit a planet.”

TJ nodded and Young sighed, as he ran a tired hand over his face. “She alright?”

“Running a high fever, looks like from dehydration,” explained TJ. “We’ve managed to make her drink and she’s settled back down but I’d probably get fluids via an IV once we’re back on Destiny.”

“Should I ask Rush to leave?” asked Young. “We need a good excuse, if you want me to.”

TJ looked like she didn’t know what to do just as much as Young felt. 

“You can’t really keep this from him, Colonel.” said Chloe. “Whether or not this is Gloria Rush--”

“The Gloria Rush we know was married to Nicholas Rush is dead, Chloe,” argued Young. “Whoever this is, is a whole different person. She might even be an alien disguised as Gloria Rush. I’m not going to get Rush’s hopes up only for it to come crumbling down in the harshest way possible.”

“We can’t really know until we get her onboard,” replied TJ. “She’ll die if we leave her here.”

“We are taking a huge gamble though if this is some alien in disguise,” countered Greer.

“But the picture--”

“Rush was captured by aliens who probed his mind,” argued Greer. “They could have easily gotten the image and produced it somehow.”

“Yeah because big blue aliens know how to print photos,” replied Chloe with a glare which Greer returned with his own. 

“Blood sample?” asked Lisa from beside Greer. “Even if it’s a disguise, I’m pretty sure they won’t be able to change their biology.”

Young turned to TJ who nodded. “If it convinces some of us to get a move on, then fine. She’s severely dehydrated, alien or not, I’m not leaving her behind.”

Young nodded towards Greer who got his knife -- but Lisa immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just a prick on her finger.”

Greer sighed and nodded as he knelt down and got the unconscious woman’s hand. He made a small cut on one finger and sighed when a crimson drop of blood started to pour out from the cut. TJ immediately knelt down and bandaged the cut.

“We’ve established that we’re bringing her on board, yes,” said Young as he turned to the rest of them. “Are we just really going to go through the Gate and meet with Rush, Eli, Barnes and James?”

Before anyone else could voice out any suggestion, his radio came to life. “Colonel Young, is there something wrong?”

Young sighed but she always had great timing. “Camille, you might just be the person who can give us the answer. We’re by the gate--could you come through please?”

* * *

_ We’re by the gate--could you come through please? _

Camille regarded the request with confusion. She turned to Rush who had the same expression on his face. 

“What did Lt. Scott say exactly?” asked Camille.

“Something that he couldn’t actually explain,” replied Eli. “So I guess better to show you…” His voice sounded a bit higher towards the end, not really sure if he should have mentioned that or not as Camille and Rush once more exchanged a look.

“And why me and not the two of you?” asked Camille, with a raised eyebrow. “It’s not like I have any expertise when it comes to things discovered on a planet.”

“One way to find out then,” said Rush as he pocketed his notebook and pencil. He then walked towards the gate. “You coming?”

“Ummm, the Colonel really didn’t ask for us,” voiced out Eli, not moving from his spot. “I think we should just let Camille and--”

“The Colonel didn’t exactly say that we are not welcome to join Camille.”

“But he also didn’t ask us.” countered Eli. “He knows we’re here. Ergo, he’s not--”

“Colonel, we're coming through,” said Camille to the radio which immediately got a response.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Just you.”

“You leave Eli and I with military personnel but you’re asking Camille to go through alone?” asked Rush, answering on his own radio. “What is going on?”

“She won’t be alone,” argued Young. “We’re by the gate.”

“All the more reason why we should--”

“For your own peace of mind, Rush,” said Young which made Rush stop any retort he was already formulating. “You shouldn’t.”

“Maybe they found the body of an alien?” offered Eli. “Alive and they’re debating whether to bring it on board.”

“Well that’s careless and just downright stupid,” replied Rush which earned him a glare from Camille. “Taking someone or something from their own habitat is the exact opposite of what you do when you encounter an alien lifeform. If they somehow had an encounter with the Nakai, we would be out of this system already.”

“Another ancestor?” offered Camille to which Rush replied with a shrug. “Whatever it is, if Colonel Young thinks that it’s better if you stay behind -- I can always re-evaluate when I’m on the planet.”

Rush shook his head but went back to the console. “Fine. But Destiny is almost done refuelling, you better settle whatever it is that’s taking them so long.”

Camille nodded and then walked through the Stargate.

Eli turned to Rush. “What could they have possibly found?”

“I have no idea.”

* * *

“That’s not possible,” gasped Camille as soon as she saw the gathered team by the gate.

TJ gave a summarized version of events, clearly stating that she needed to get Gloria to the Infirmary as soon as possible. “She’s human. We’ve already established that. Whether she is Gloria or not remains to be seen but,” she turned to look at Colonel Young. “We need to get her to the Infirmary as soon as possible or else we’re risking her life.”

“As much as risking ours,” argued Greer. “Look, TJ -- I get it. But we just found her on a planet in the middle of deep space. How the hell could she have been here?”

“Then we exercise caution,” replied Camille. “She’s wearing military fatigues that match ours, even the patches.”

“Meaning she came from Earth,” replied Young with a sigh. “Alright, we’re taking her on board. End of discussion” He addressed the last part to Greer before turning to Camille. “Next question, what do we do about Rush?”

“Cover her with a blanket?” offered Greer as Lisa rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Yes, because that won’t look suspicious at all,” replied Lisa, as she turned to Young and Camille. “Dr. Rush is a man of science. He knows his wife is dead and that this person is someone different. Maybe from a different time, we do have some experience with that.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” replied Camille. “I don’t think Rush can handle--”

“It’s been a couple of weeks since Gloria’s birthday and some time since the medical database discovery, Camille,” began Young.

“Let’s just tell him,” said Chloe. “We intercept him before he sees the sled -- we explain to him what happened as TJ brings her to the Infirmary.”

“Sounds good enough,” replied Camille as she turned to look at Young.

“He’ll want to see her immediately.” began Young.

“He can help TJ use the equipment at Central,” said Camille as she turned to the medic. “I’m assuming that is where you'll examine her.”

“The equipment will save me time, yes,” answered TJ.

“Then let’s go.” said Young and just as they turned around to walk to the gate, the gate roared to life and soon enough--

“Gloria…”

* * *

Rush had begun pacing as soon as Camille had gone to the planet. Eli kept an eye on the Gate but was turning to look at the Kino. Rush could tell the young man was debating whether to send a Kino across but knew the young man feared the Colonel’s reaction.

“Just send it over,” said Rush as he continued to pace. Eli raised his head to look at him. “Tell the Colonel I forced you to do it.”

“He won’t believe me,” answered Eli with a roll of his eyes. “Not to mention…”

Rush continued to pace even as he looked over at James and Barnes. “They’re just as curious as to what’s taking them so long.”

“Curious, yes,” began James.

“Willing to risk the Colonel’s ire, no,” finished Barnes.

Rush snorted and continued to pace but after a full minute he stopped and walked over to the gate.

“No, Rush--wait!” called out Eli. “The Colonel said--”

“For my own peace of mind, yeah,” replied Rush as he turned to look back at Eli. “Well, I’m going insane with waiting -- and if he really didn’t want me to go to the planet.” He motioned with his hand to James and Barnes. “He would have ordered them to stop me. But he didn’t.”

Eli turned to James and Barnes for help but both shrugged. 

“I’ve learned not to get in the way of Dr. Rush, Eli,” replied Barnes. 

“Always knew I liked you, corporal,” replied Rush with a smile. He turned back to Eli. “Worst case scenario, the Colonel will yell at me and not you, Eli.”

“But--”

He didn’t let the young man finish as he crossed through the gate and found himself on the planet. He looked just in time for Colonel Young and the others start moving towards the gate, apparently heading back to Destiny with a person laying on the Kino sled--

His heart skipped a beat. That wasn’t possible.

“Gloria…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often I'll be able to update this -- but I've been having an SGU marathon so maybe inspiration will be free flowing for a while.


End file.
